Deadly
by Spasmodic dust bunny
Summary: There are seven deadly sins, and Peter Pettigrew is guilty of all of them.


**A/N These are seven drabbles on the topic the Seven Sins. Then I decided to post them as a one-shot, because it worked out nicely that way. And yes, each of them is one hundred words exactly. They're all about Peter Pettigrew, and are in chronological order. Please review.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, got it?**

****

**Pride**

He watched them from the tower, saw them laughing and running and playing in the snow. He would be down with them now if it weren't for his Potions essay that needed to be finished. At least, that was what he had told them when they asked.

Maybe a small part of him wished to be down there, to be involved, to be throwing snowballs with his friends. But an even larger part said, its voice venomous and enticing, _you are better than them. They will always be like children in the snow and you will be much, much more. _

**Envy**

He knows he is special too, but sometimes it's hard to feel that way. Next to James, who shines with being funny and popular and good at Quidditch. Next to Sirius, who's even funnier and more popular, if not so good at Quidditch. And Remus, who's more reserved but smart and friendly and, Peter knows, popular too.

So it's hard to feel that he shines as well, for the dimmer light is lost amidst brighter ones. And maybe that's why, much later, he turns to darkness, for no matter how dull his light is it always shows up clearly there.

**Wrath**

It's strange, sometimes. When they are talking and laughing and being their normal selves, and he feels angry. He's not sure why, really. All he knows is that when they are laughing at the Slytherins or playing a prank on Snape he suddenly feels angry.

But he tries to control his anger and not let them see it. He does a good job; they ignore him. But while they are ignoring him his anger is still there, and it boiled and builds under his closely guarded surface.

So he is angry, but in the meantime he simply waits and watches.

**Sloth**

James and Lily were married last year. Dumbledore came and afterwards he pulled them aside and talked to them in serious voices. A lot of serious talking goes on these days.

The five of them all belong to the Order, and do their part to help. Peter is given assignments to do and he does them, for the most part. It is just sometimes that doesn't feel like writing a report on conversations that he has heard, or keeping an eye on a suspicious wizard. So he simply doesn't do those things, and no one notices.

He is not surprised.

**Greed**

The wanting was like a constant knot in his stomach. He wanted people to look up to him and to be envious. He wanted what the others had. He wanted the simple happiness that James and Lily found in each other. He wanted the easy confidence of Sirius who never seemed to worry. He wanted the smiles of others that Remus always seemed to provoke.

There were positive qualities to him too, but those weren't the ones he noticed. So he went searching to acquire what else he could. He was twenty years old, and he wanted so much more.

**Gluttony**

"Hey Padfoot, how're James and Lily doing?"

"Oh, alright I suppose. I haven't been able to see him for awhile."

"I'll go over there tonight, see if there's anything I can do."

"You will? That'll really cheer them up. That's nice of you to do, Peter. I know you must be busy."

AAA

"My Lord, I have all the information you requested."

"Very good, Wormtail. This is excellent. We are almost ready; you have done well."

AAA

He hears praises in each ear, both calling to him. He revels in the glory, and answers to both of them at the same time.

**Lust**

He was there when they died. It was fitting that he was, really, he was the reason for it all. He stayed in the front room, so he wasn't able to see. But he could hear. What he heard were her screams.

He heard her screams and remembered fifth year, when she yelled at James and tossed her hair. Sixth year, when she had helped him study in the library, just the two of them. Seventh year when they left.

Later on he watched the house fall, and thought what a shame it was that the bodies would be lost.


End file.
